1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular knit blank and a garment made therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circular knit blank and garment made therefrom that has a first portion having a first yarn and second portion having a second yarn. The second yarn has a second elasticity. The second elasticity imparts a selected shape to a body when worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circular knit blank is known in the art. Typically, a circular knitting machine forms a tubular shaped blank from a yarn such as cotton, nylon or spandex, lycra, or a power mesh material. Thereafter, one or more portions of the tubular shaped blank are cut way from the tubular shaped blank to form a completed shirt or knit panty. However, consumers desire a garment that is comfortable and has an improved and flattering fit.
Control wear is known in the art. Attempts have been made in the past to increase comfort and fit associated with garments by adding in elastic regions to the garments at, for example, a breast region.
Circular knit control wear is also known in the art. Attempts were made to add in elastic yarns to the circular knit tubular blank to form elastic regions. This allows for increased comfort and shapeability. By adding in elastic yarns to the circular knit tubular blank, there are a number of drawbacks. By varying a tension of the elastic yarn as the elastic yarn is fed into the circular knit tubular blank attempts were made to control the elasticity of the garment. However, this method only varies the tension in a course-wise direction of the garment.
Others attempts in the art were made by adding in additional loops of elastic yarn at desired regions of the garment. However, these additional loops only vary the tension in a wale-wise direction of the fabric. Also, the additional loops of elastic yarn being added to the circular knit tubular blank leave unsightly and uncomfortable.
Thus, there is a need for a more comfortable circular knit garment formed from a tubular blank that imparts a selected shape to a body when worn.